ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jason Staten
Jason Staten is a current CAW wrestler that wrestles for Wrestling Franchise Federation, he is also the current WFF Champion. He is considered the company's top tenured performer, as he has worked for them since their arrival in 2002. He is a 5 time world champion, having held the WFF Championship 2 times, the WFF World Heavyweight Championship once, the WFF Intercontinental Championship once and the WFF United States Championship once. He was also ranked CWI's "Superstar of the Year in 2003." Career (2002-Present) Wrestling Franchise Federation Jason Staten began his wrestling career in 2002 when CJSellers had opened up a new company called the Wrestling Franchise Federation. Jason Staten, along with Sean and Brett Viper were called up to wrestler for the company. Jason Staten was involved in the main event to crown the new WFF Champion the first WFF show. Sean ended up defeating Jason and Brett Viper in a Steel Cage match to become the new WFF Champion. Soon after the loss, Jason began feuding with both members of a new tag team, Next Generation Boyz, Dean Davis and Bobby Shaw. Jason feuded with both members for roughly around 4 months until he was given a chance at the WFF Intercontinental Championship in the middle of 2003. Intercontinental Champion Jason Staten was announced as the official #1 Contender for the WFF Intercontinental Championship by WFF Chairman, CJSellers. Thne-champion at the time, AJ Eagle felt that Jason wasn't worthy of being #1 Contender, so Jason competed in a series of matches to "prove himself worthy." Jason eventually went to face AJ for the title on several occasions, however AJ would get himself either dq'ed, counted-outed, or he wouldn't even show up for the match. WFF Chairman CJSellers eventually had enough and made the stipulation that if AJ didn't compete, he would be stripped of the title. Jason Staten went on to defeat AJ Eagle in a Ladder match for the WFF Intercontinental Championship, crowning him the new champion. Jason went on to have a 7 month reign, defeating the likes of Brett Viper, Jamal Washington, Matt Geromny, Brent Hardy, Ian, Michael Moore and Greg. Jason would eventually drop the title over to Jason Styles. Soon after the loss, he and Jason Styles would have the biggest feud of 2004, ranking it CWI's "Best Feud of 2004." For the next few months, Jason and Jason Styles would wrestle in matches such as tables matches, hardcore matches, ladder matches, parking lot brawls and I Quit matches. Their feud finally ended when Jason Staten defeated Jason Styles in a Submission match. Retirement? In the middle of 2005, Jason Staten was telling many people he was gonna retire, as wrestling every day of the week and only getting a few days off was taking a bad toll on his body, even though he was wrestling for 3 1/2 years. During Jason's matches, he would seem like he wouldn't care, would sometimes get himself counted-out, even though he was scheduled to win the match. Chairman CJSellers was on the verge of letting Jason go, however, Jason was given time off, he took a hiatus from the WFF, but little did he know the WFF was on the verge of ending itself. Hiatus, Return Soon after Jason took his break from the WFF, a few months later in 2006, he received a phone call from Sean, who had told him the WFF went on hiatus. He had said CJSellers gave no warning to anyone about the situation. For the next couple years, everyone was doing their own thing, until a huge announcement was made that CJSellers striked a deal with Youtube.com, a large video-online community. In October 2008, Jason Staten, Sean, Brett Viper and many other former talent were re-hired to continue to work for the re-introduction of the WFF on Youtube. The WFF held their first flagship-show, RAW, which saw Jason Staten compete against former rival, Jason Styles, which Staten won. At the time also, CJSellers announced that Goldberg, a popular superstar both back in WCW and WWE was coming to the WFF. Goldberg made his debut in the WFF in late-2008 when he started feuding with then-champion, Brett Viper. Jason Staten was involved in a feud with then-United States Champion, JBL in the middle of 2009. After many failed attempts, Jason eventually went on to end his feud with JBL, and begin a new storyline with Sean soon after he was drafted to the WFF's newest brand, SmackDown!. Jason and Sean went on to feud to see who was gonna be the official #1 Contender for the WFF Championship. After many high-quality matches, Sean would eventually become the new #1 Contender and eventually become world champion. Jason soon after he went on to feud again with former rival, Jason Styles. Their feud lasted around 7 months, which was then named agains CWI's "Best Feud of 2010." Their feud ended with a Last Man Standing match, which was ended in a draw after both Jason Staten and Jason Styles could not answer the 10-count. World Heavyweight Champion Jason Staten was named #1 Contender after Sean had forfeited the title due to injury that left him sidelined for 6 months. Jason Staten won a battle royal to crown the new World Heavyweight Champion. After he won the title, he began a feud with Kurt Angle over the title. Angle had stated that he was very disappointed and ashamed that the WFF's World Champion was someone like Jason Staten, who was hired off the streets in 2002. He also stated that Jason Staten was just handed success, unlike him who won a Gold Medal with a broken neck, etc. They would go on to have the most personal feud in the WFF in the Summer of 2010, leading into the beginning of 2011. Kurt Angle would eventually become world champion after Jason Staten submitted to the Angle Lock. Jason Staten then took a break from the WFF due to a minor injury and minor concussion. Return, Hiatus Jason Staten made his return and was drafted back over to the RAW brand, where the WFF tried to see what he would be likes as a heel. Jason Staten turned heel after he turned on his tag team partner at the time, CJSellers. They went on to have one match which CJSellers won. Jason's heel run wasn't very successful as he wasn't that believable as a heel. Jason turned face after 3 months after he had saved CJSellers from beatdown by Sean, who had turned heel a few months prior and Brett Viper. CJSellers and Jason Staten stayed a tag team for awhile and were given a chance at the tag team titles, however they failed multiple times. The WFF went out to go back to a hiatus in 2011 and wasn't revived until 2013. Return, United States Champion When the WFF returned in 2013, Jason Staten began a feud with then-United States Champion, JBL. JBL had the same opinion as Kurt Angle did about Jason Staten. JBL would eventually defend his title against Jason's former rival, Jason Styles. Styles ended up winning, and JBL went on to feud with several superstars. Jason Styles gave one chance to Staten for the title, which Staten won. At WFF Extreme Rules, Jason Staten won the rematch for the title, retaining his title. JBL would come back into the feud over the United States title, which lead to a match at WFF Payback, which JBL won, with the help of SmackDown GM Paul Heyman. JBL and Jason's feud ended at WFF Money in the Bank, which ended after JBL defeating Staten again with help with Paul Heyman. WFF Champion, Feud with Brett Viper When Shannon Silveria left the WFF without a WFF Champion, a battle royal was announced to take place at WFF SummerSlam. Jason Staten was 1 of the 15 men involved in the match. Jason Staten went on to win the battle royal and become the WFF Champion for the first-time in his career. However, his reign was short lived, as the Money in the Bank winner, Brett Viper cashed in his opportunity against Jason Staten, and eventually defeated him for the title. After SummerSlam, their feud really started over the WFF title after Jason sought vengeance at Brett Viper. They had many matches over the course of the next few weeks until the next event, WFF Vengeance. Jason Staten went on to defeated Brett Viper and became the WFF Champion for the second-time in his career. In Wrestling *'Finishing moves **'Twist of Fate, sometimes from the top rope **'450° splash **'Frog Splash - Used sometimes as a tribute to Eddie Guerrero *'Signature moves **Corner clothesline followed by a running bulldog **Corner powerbomb **Diving elbow drop, sometimes to the back of a bent-over or kneeling opponent's head, with theatrics **Diving leg drop, with theatrics **Inverted DDT **Moonsault **Northern Lights suplex **Russian legsweep **Side Effect (Sitout side slam) **Sitout crucifix powerbomb *'Themes **"Loaded" by Zack Tempest (WFF) **'"Live for the Moment" by Monster Magnet (WFF) Championships and accomplishments *'Wrestling Franchise Federation **'''WFF Champion, (2 times; current) **WFF World Heavyweight Champion (1 time) **WFF Intercontinental Champion (1 time) **WFF United States Champion (1 time)